I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of protective methods and apparatus;
The invention is even more particularly in the general field of useful methods and apparatus for individuals of all levels of physical abilities to assist in overcoming difficult circumstances such as personal endangering situations, property protection, transport convenience and the like.
The invention is most particularly directed a particular product known as xe2x80x9cDuct Tapexe2x80x9d and a method and apparatus for enhancing its use.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many cutting devices and the like for cutting tape of various types. There is no need to recite these devices as all are well known.
Tape, and in particular Duct Tape is well known. Duct Tape has been used for many purposes other than its primary intended use in plumbing and the like. For example, outdoors enthusiasts, handy persons, and the like have used Duct Tape for many purposes such as to repair clothing, to reinforce tent seams, to bundle diverse items together for transport, and the like.
However, all such uses contemplate a supply of tape on a roll of some sort. In some cases, people have wound small amounts of Duct Tape from a large roll onto a pencil, or other small object, in order to create a quantity of tape in a more convenient carrying package.
I have searched in the literature, patent files, commercial sources, and the like. I have found no readily useable, durable, and inexpensive device or method for carrying duct tape in an easily packed configuration, with appropriate and easily accessible cutting arrangements. Thus, I have found nothing which I consider to be prior art as to my present invention as is described below.
There are numerous situations in which individuals, regardless of their physical prowess, find themselves unable to cope with immediate and temporary emergencies. Such situations include those occasions when a person or an animal may become so unruly as to pose a grave danger to other persons, animals, or property. Such situations have made headlines recently where aircraft have been involved. Without explanation, individuals have become momentarily deranged and have endangered entire planeloads of passengers and cargo. One person under a momentary attack may be capable of holding a large number of others at bay. This can, and does, occur where animals need to be restrained. Also, emergency situations occur where it may be required to restrain cargo against violent movement which might threaten persons or other cargo.
Under emergency circumstances of the nature mentioned, and others, people frequently attempt to restrain objects, persons, and animals with rope, chains, and bare hands. Such attempts are frequently cumbersome and awkward, or may require such great strength and cooridination as to be ineffective.
Also, there are innumerable situations where persons are faced with a requirement for temporary repair, first aid, and the like. Such occurrences, and their solutions using Duct Tape or the like are particularly well known to outdoors persons. Duct Tape has been used for emergency splints, for tent and clothing repair, for shoes, and many other purposes.
In most of the situations mentioned above, and in many situations where binding, first aid, improvised repairs, and the like, are required, common Duct Tape can be used for temporary (and sometimes permanent) repair or improvisation. The use of Duct Tape is known to those skilled in various arts including, but not limited to, carpenters, plumbers, electricians, outdoors enthusiasts, and the like. Duct Tape is customarily available in large rolls. This particular characteristic of various ducts tapes and the like causes such tape to be less than fully effective for emergency uses due to the difficulty in carrying and applying such large rolls.
This invention is directed to making Duct Tape easily available and useable under a variety of circumstances. Although I have searched through literature, other publications, patents, and the like I have found no prior art as to a convenient way for the average person to carry and utilize Duct Tape for whatever circumstance may arise.
I have now conceived and developed an apparatus and method for packaging, carrying, and using duct tape convenient and economical for all persons and situations. I have done this by constructing a device which carries a variety of cutting and application Duct Tape tools together with a manageable and convenient quantity of Duct Tape.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for convenient carrying of a useable quantity of Duct Tape;
It is another object of this invention to provide such means in cooperative relationship with a means to cut convenient lengths of the Duct Tape;
Another object of this invention is to provide such a method for proper utilization of such Duct Tape under adverse conditions;
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following description of preferred embodiments together with a review of the appended drawings.